Mowgli, Zoey, Shadow, Tails, and Naruto
Baloo and Bagheera walked with Mowgli back to his secret cave! Baloo was covering Mowgli's eyes! "Baloo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Mowgli asked curiously. "You'll see, Mowgli! It's a surprise!" Baloo replied with a laugh! When they were all the way in the cave, Baloo uncovered Mowgli's eyes! Mowgli gasped! Standing in the center of the whole grotto was the statue of Princess Melody! "Oh, Baloo! You're the best!" Mowgli exclaimed, hugging Baloo and Bagheera. He then went to the statue and examined it! "It looks just like her!" Mowgli said. "It even has her eyes!" Mowgli then laughed and said "Why, Melody, run away with you?! Man, this is all so sudden!" Mowgli then spun around in joy, but he slammed on the brakes when he saw who had just entered the cave! "King Mufasa!" Mowgli gasped when he saw a shadowed Mufasa at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Iago stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Baloo and Bagheera hid behind a large chest. "I consider myself a reasonable adopted father and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Mowgli!" Mufasa said as he stepped out of the entrance and into the grotto! "I promised my father before he died that I would carry on in his place and I also swore that I would raise you after your parents, King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine, were killed by the Forces of Evil! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Mowgli bit his lip and began to explain. "But, King Mufasa, I--!" His sentence was cut short by Mufasa. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal human girl from drowning?" Mufasa demanded. "King Mufasa, I had to!" Mowgli explained. "Contact between the Pride Lands and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Mowgli, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Mufasa scolded. "She would have died!" Mowgli exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Mufasa said coldly. "You don't even know her!" Mowgli snapped angrily. "Know her?! I don't have to know her! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Mufasa roared. That did it for Mowgli, because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "KING MUFASA, I LOVE HER!!!" Mowgli shouted. Upon realizing what he had said, the man-cub gasped and covered his mouth. Iago, Baloo, and Bagheera gasped as well. King Mufasa looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He turned to Iago. The parrot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!" Mufasa shouted. "Please, your Majesty! Have mercy!" Iago cried. "It isn't his fault!" Mowgli shouted. Mufasa then turned back to Mowgli. "Have you lost your senses completely, Mowgli? She's a princess! You're a man-cub!" Mufasa shouted. "I don't care!" Mowgli shouted. "So help me, Mowgli, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Mufasa roared. He then began destroying what Mowgli thought valuable by using his claws. Mowgli tried to make his adopted father stop, but to no avail. Mufasa then set his sights on the statue of Melody. He raised his claw. "KING MUFASA, NO!!" Mowgli shouted. But it was too late. Mufasa destroyed Melody's statue with his claws. Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa led Zoey, who was blindfolded, into her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zoey asked. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Mini Mew replied as soon as they were in Zoey's grotto and Mini Mew took the blindfold off of her. Zoey looked in amazement at the statue of Odd. "Oh, guys! Guys, you're the best!" Zoey exclaimed happily and she hugged them all. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Zoey said, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Why, Odd, run away with you? This is all so sudden..." She giggled and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when he saw Antuari in the doorway with an intent look on his face. "Master!" Zoey exclaimed in shock. Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa immediately hid in a big blanket and poked their heads out. Ruebun, Tito, Timon, and Pumbaa were right behind Antuari, looking down at the ground as Timon and Tito scraped his foot on the ground. Pumbaa and Rubeun has his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king." Antuari said, walking over to Zoey and he stopped a yard in front of her, "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." "But master, I-" Zoey protested, only to be cut off by Antuari. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" He asked. "Master, I had to-" Zoey started, but got cut off by Antuari again. "Contact between the human world and Toonatopia is strictly forbidden. Zoey, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Antuari scolded. "He would've died!" Zoey exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Antuari said coldly. "You don't even know him!" Zoe protested angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Antuari snapped, "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, evil scientists, incapable of taking over-" Zoey couldn't hold it in anymore and she shouted, "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!" She gasped at her own words and she covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue and Rubeun, Tito, Timon, Pumbaa, Mini Mew, Erin, Tails, Truman, Dani, Shadow, and Alyssa's eyes snapped open as wide as they could. "Zoey!" Erin, Dani, and Alyssa shouted. "No." Antuari said in disbelief. He then got angry, "Have you lost your senses completely, Zoey? He's a human! You're a Mew Mew!" Antuari yelled. "I don't care." Zoey responded. "So help me, Zoey, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" Antuari said menacingly. And with that, his hands glowed light green and ghostly claws and shoots lightning everywhere, destroying Zoey's valuables. "Master!" Zoey said, trying to make Antuari stop but to no avail, "No! No, Master! Please! Master, stop! Master, stop it!" Zoey looked at the statue of Odd, realizing that her master's gonna destroy it last. He then shouted, "MASTER, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late. Antuari shoots the last of his power and destroyed the statue of Odd to pieces, destroying it, too. SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what's going on?" The hedgehog asked. "Yeah, can't you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. "Wait and see… it's a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It's look so much like them." "They have the eyes too." Tails said. Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What's that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it's all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That's when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. "Father?!" Shadow yelped. "Sensei?!" Naruto gasped. "Dad?!" Tails cried. The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. "We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. "Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. "It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. "We had to, we couldn't just-!" Shadow explained. "Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. Amadeus: This is where you three belong! "But why don't you understand?!" Tails begged. Beast: For once, just listen will you? Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! "They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi: Don't try that same old song, We'll have you three grounded till next year Are we clear?! Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don't go near the world out there! "We aren't children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. "Young men, they're all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!!!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. "No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" "Hey, he has a point and don't bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" "Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. "SILENCE!!!" Shadow barked, "It's true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it?! And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!!!" "Besides, we don't care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. "So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes' friends couldn't stand it any longer. "Ah, shut up, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. "Excuse us?!" Beast demanded. "You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. "You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. "Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. "You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. "You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. "This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. "THAT'S ENOUGH! That's gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. "But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn't what Mom would want, and she won't want this either!" "And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi, making the lion yelp in alarm. "You can't just-!" Naruto protested. Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We're still the Kings here! Our word is law! This filth you three bring here, Is the final straw! And push, our sons, has come to shove! We'll make you obey till you do what we say! We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. "Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. "Sensei, no! We don't want this!" Naruto yelled. "Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. "SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!!!!!!" But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Category:Fan Fiction